


only one bed, in hell

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [227]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Apartment, Drabble, Hell, M/M, Only One Bed, sockathan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sock shows Jonathan around hell and then goes to their apartment.





	only one bed, in hell

“So, that’s the entire rundown of hell and all the basics you should know.” Sock said as he happily hovered through the corridor with a smile on his face. Jonathan was walking beside him, still new to being dead and all. Walking was familiar, flying was not. He could do that later. After all, he was getting shown around in hell. “I’m so glad Mephistopheles let you be my companion, it’s so much fun to hang with you.”

“Well, sounds better than suffering forever. And you’re pretty funny to be around.”

“Well, I know.” he said, laughed. “We’ve got a week off for you to adjust and then we’ll get our new assignment! We work nine to five and get weekends off. And the pay is amazing down here, it’s way better than the angels get”

“Wow? Seriously? That’s cool. Where do we stay when we’re not haunting some poor bastard?”

“Glad you asked my friend. We are assigned our own apartment to use when we’re down here. You know, to hang out and chill, sleep.”

“Wait, do demons even need sleep?”

“Oh yeah, but only in Hell. On Earth we never get tired. But sleeping is like a rare treat, especially since time is a foreign concept here and works differently down here. A weekend is way longer than you think and could technically last forever.”

“Then, how do we know when it’s over on Earth and have to get back? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Don’t ask, trust me. Anyway, the apartment is around the corner. You gotta make yourself at home, this is where you will be for eternity.”

Jonathan nodded, giving Sock a thumbs up.

“Sure Sock, lead the way.”

The extremely cheerful teen did and soon they were outside of the apartment. He gave Jonathan a spare key, and let him open it. It was cozy and had quite a bit of space, but as Jonathan looked around in the various room, he realized something.

“Sock, there’s only one bedroom, and one bed.”

“Well, it’s not that bad, is it? It’s not like some invisible outside force just came up with this scenario because it’s a popular shippers trope to show our budding romantic relationship in a cute and wholesome yet embracing way.”

Jonathan has to blink several times while looking at the redhead, more confused than ever.

“What the hell did you just say? I didn’t understand a single word that came out of your mouth.”

“Heh, you will soon, trust me. Everyone does. Now, do you like being a big or a little spoon?”

“Is it really too late to go to heaven?”


End file.
